bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/10 Years Later: Jack Ludwig
Author Notes: Haven't really been writing in awhile as I've felt rather uninspired and just tired. In this I'm following Jack who is not a very well known character in my story but I thought I would anyways because Link had previously mentioned it and I thought it to be a good idea. Jack technically never attended Bullworth so I start this rendition of '10 Years Later' following Jack the year Michael would come to graduate. In 2012 Jack attended Michael's graduation, the two had formed such a bond that he was brought to tears by Michael's future departure. The night before Michael left for the west coast he partied with the graduating class and woke up in Canada. Unbeknownst to him at the time, as he still believed he was in the United States. As he walked by a border checkpoint he was detained and brought in for questioning. Upon his release back into the United States he didn't return to Bullworth. He met a small Folk Band while walking the highway. They were invoked by Jack's knack for the guitar and they all started making music together. In May of 2013 they would come to release their first album, ''Ode to the Road. '' They performed in such locations as Blackwater, West Elizabeth and even would come to New Austin to perform on certain occasions. By August their album had reached #4 on the Indie charts and they were getting calls from many companies imploring that they become a part of their band roster. None of the members actually had a home and, as such, would live in their run down travel trailer. In September, Jack's 21st birthday would come, and as such much fame had arisen with him being one of the most prominent guitarists in music at the time. He did an interview for Weasel News among other news broadcasts. The other members of the band were not really attuned to Jack's fame, as similiar accolades had eluded them and obscured them from the spotlight. Still they tredded forth on the road ahead. By December they performed in front of their largest audiences, 13,000+ people in Carcer City, the show was a success. 2014 would come and, after only being a band for two years, would become absolute media sensations and probably the most well known Indie bands in the entire nation. Their band hit #1 in the Indie charts by February, and even ranked high on mainstream charts. In April Jack was kicked from the band after nearly overdosing on cocaine. There was a media spectacle of the entire event. The band continued forward, but Jack walked the lonely roads with only his guitar. He was still famous and a family near Sandy Shores noticed him and drove him to Los Santos. It was here that Jack lived a pretty abysmal life for six months until he began playing music again in November. This time he was playing Blues in old venues in LS. Whatever money he made from these events went to his soaring drug habit. Jack was only 22 years-old and his fall from grace came so quickly, quite possibly the fastest in music history, as such he was highly publicized for it even following the event. By 2015 he moved in with Michael and the two both paid the bills. Michael for his mechanical job, and Jack from music shows he was playing. Jack began to fall into a depression, and his shows became more morbid and depressing as time had waned on. 2016 came and Michael graduated college, leaving Jack to live alone int he apartment and pay the bills alone. By September he was arrested for assaulting his landlord and thrown into jail for a few months. During this time he was going to attempt to detox from drugs. When he was released from jail he tried to go on a life free of drug addiction and he was succeeding. He re-emerged in a solo musician career and was selling out shows in small, but successful venues and he was becoming locally accepted as a very fine solo musician. In late 2016 he released a single that sold very well and by January of 2017 he released a full-fledged album that rose to the top of the Indie charts within four months, even rising above his old band. By June his band contacted him practically begging him to rejoin the band, he did so and they went out on the road again. Having been reunited with his band really sparked media attention and they were playing shows with well over 20,000+ and even one showed that housed 70,000 in Los Santos. Jack, more conservative of his money, did well to invest it in things free of drugs and alcohol. He purchased a humble home up in West Elizabeth and would live quietly there when not on tour. He still had the reputation as a wild party animal but had calmed down significantly in his later twenties. In 2020 they played at ''Woodstock 2020. ''The show was highly regarded as one of the best performances in all of Woodstock history, even compared to Jimi Hendrix's performance. Later that year they released their fourth studio album (Jack's second) and it sold seven million within the first two months. Jack even made an appearance with band ''Youth Insurgent, ''at a small venue in Los Santos, with frontman Gregory Todd. Jack, despite not being a Punk musician the two were very well publicized and it was even considered in the Liberty City Times as ''This is what it would look like if Johnny Cash and Kurt Cobain played together. ''The two formed a bond and Greg would even come to play with Jack's band numerous times. In 2022 Jack thought about the past ten years of his life, from High School dropout to the Nation's most notable guitarist, and he wrote a biography shortly before going on a fishing trip with new friend, Franklin Clinton. Jack would never really come to talk to Michael again. The two never held anything against one another, but they travelled in different circles. He continue to make music for many years to come. Category:Blog posts